Le Star-Lord
Le Star-Lord is a character in Leyenar Oh's MARVEL Universe. She is portrayed by Shailene Woodley. Biography Pre-Canon Leyenar Oh was a girl who grew up in a loving yet abusive family, and wanted superpowers. The One Above All noticed this and called her to His realm, granting her amazing electric rays, all-seeing eyes to enhance her poor eyesight, the ability to shape-shift and a set of powerful wings which increased her already great power, her brownish-black hair and eyes turning a beautiful shade of red in the process. When Leyenar landed in front of her home, her parents didn't recognize her at first, since she had red hair and the body of a full-grown woman now, and refused to let her in until she told them "Oh, great, you're now shutting out your own daughter?!". She then teleported inside the house through the electric cords, and electrocuted her entire family, rendering them unconscious. After the dust settled, the One Above All called Leyenar back to His realm, claiming that "she was too dangerous to stay in Earth-1218", then left her in charge of the whole entire multiverse, which Leyenar quickly seized control over, claiming it as her empire. Among all the Earths, she treasured Earth-616 the most, for it was the universe where her beloved Avengers team hailed from. But during her journey to find the Avengers, she ran into a thief known as Peter Quill, AKA Star-Lord. Therefore, Leyenar named herself Le Star-Lord, after the so-called "Legendary Outlaw". Her actions spawned a whole new universe, Earth-199999, which was almost identical to the Marvel Cinematic Universe we all know and love but with one not-so-small addition:Le Star-Lord, which brought upon many butterfly effects, such as that one time when Star-Lord and Ronan The Accuser announced they were dating. The Worst-Case Scenario In The Whole Entire Universe Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Part 3 TBA Avengers: Annihilation In the movie, Le Star-Lord shows up as an Avenger under the alias Civil Warrior. TBA Characteristics Le Star-Lord's main inspiration is Simon The Digger, while other inspirations are the Sumerian god Marduk and the Hindu god Indra. Her weapon of choice is a powerful sword called "Destiny" which allows her to use her electric rays in far more advanced ways, and she has knowledge of not only the multiverse, but the even larger omniverse, which allows her to reign supreme in many different universes aside from the MARVEL universe, such as the DC universe(which she despises and wants to eliminate, but Barry Allen managed to gain her favor), the Voltron:Legendary Defender universe, the Transformers universe, the Jurassic Park/Jurassic World universe, and many more. The only fictional universe that holds supreme power and authority over Le Star-Lord is the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann universe. Memorable Quotes The Worst-Case Scenario In The Whole Entire Universe * (to Darren Cross) Welcome to the friggin' Guardians Of The Galaxy. Avengers: Annihilation * Star-Lord is dead! He's gone! But he's right there on my back, and here in my heart, he lives on as a part of me! If you're gonna fight with your sword, shred the heavens. No matter what's in my way I won't stop! Once I've cut through, it means that I've WON! '(Maria:You WHAT?! What are you talking about?!) '''Just who the hell do you think I am?!?!?! I'm Leyenar. I'm not Star-Lord. I'm ME! ''Leyenar The Avenger! Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities